Saisir le jour
by DeyRocks
Summary: SongFic sur Seize the Day  Avenged Sevenfold. Sirius vient d'être enfermé à Azkaban. C'est un soir de pleine lune...


Bonjour! Voici mon premier Sirius/Remus. C'est une songfic sur Seize the day de Avenged Sevenfold. Je vous laisse découvrir et je vous avertis, c'est un peu dark...

Larme d'Ange –xxxXxxx-

O.o.O.o.O

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Saisis le jour ou meurs en regrettant le temps que tu as perdu_

_C'est vide et froid ici sans toi, trop de personnes qui ont mal._

Il ne comprenait pas et ça le tuait. Seul dans la cabane hurlante où il était revenu pour la première fois depuis Poudlard, Remus Lupin se tordait de douleur tandis que la bête s'emparait de l'homme en lui. Il avait fait une erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir ici pour sa transformation. Sirius était partout dans cette bicoque et lui ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius Black, _son _Padfoot, avait pu trahir ainsi James et Lily. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la cabane hurlante sans Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il se demandait si son amitié avec Sirius avait été vraie, c'était la première fois qu'il doutait vraiment de Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il se demandait si Sirius avait vraiment été une erreur pour lui. Mais la pleine lune fit son boulot et bientôt il ne resta plus rien d'assez humain en Remus Lupin pour qu'il puisse se torturer l'âme.

O.o.O.o.O

Il était le seul à comprendre et ça le tuait. Seul dans sa cellule d'Azkaban où on venait de l'expédier pour un crime qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre, Sirius Black pleurait de désespoir et de frustration. Il avait fait une erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû faire confiance à Peter Pettigrow, jamais il n'aurait dû lui accorder sa clémence et pire, son amitié. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Qui aurait pu savoir ? Il faisait froid à Azkaban, terriblement froid. Pour la première fois depuis son arrestation, les pensées de Sirius se dirigèrent vers Remus Lupin, _son_ Moony. La pleine lune semblait le narguer, le défier d'aller rejoindre son ami. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était Animagus que Sirius n'allait pas assister à la transformation de Remus, c'était la première fois qu'il le laissait tomber, la première fois que Remus allait le détester pour un geste qu'il n'avait pas posé. Il poussa un cri de rage qui rebondit sur les murs. C'était vide à Azkaban. Des cris déchirants résonnaient sans jamais qu'on sache d'où ils venaient. Azkaban était un endroit terriblement angoissant. Un Détraqueur s'avança et Sirius Black se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux en finir maintenant. Mais le sourire de Remus Lupin apparut dans son esprit et Sirius Black devint Padfoot.__

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past _

_Je vois ma vision brûler, je sens mes souvenirs se brouiller avec le temps_

_Mais je suis trop jeune pour m'en faire_

_Ces rues que l'on traverse subiront notre même passé perdu._

Remus se réveilla, complètement nu sur le parquet branlant de la Cabane Hurlante. Il faisait toujours aussi froid et tous ses muscles l'élançaient. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses pensées de la veille revenaient à lui. La douleur s'intensifia. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à se traîner jusqu'à ses habits. Il avait mal, infiniment mal. James et Lily étaient morts, la seule chose qui restait de Peter était un doigt et Sirius l'avait trahi. Padfoot les avait tous trahis. Remus tenta de hurler de rage, mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge et il resta aux prises avec sa frustration. Ça n'était pas possible ! Sirius n'avait pas _pu_ faire une chose pareille !

-ET POURTANT IL L'A FAIT ! cria-t-il à travers ses larmes. MAUDIT SOIS-TU SIRIUS BLACK. Moi qui t'avais accordée ma confiance, mon âme, mon cœur même… Comment as-tu pu ? COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ? TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QUE TES SÂLES BÂTARDS DE PARENTS QUE TU DISAIS TANT DÉTESTER!

Remus Lupin était calme et posé. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais blessant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était blessé. Blessé au plus profond de son âme. Et il ne trouvait d'autre moyen pour se protéger de la douleur que d'hurler ainsi sa haine envers Sirius Black. Les souvenirs jaillissaient dans sa tête alors qu'il hurlait comme une bête. Sa rencontre avec un petit garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux brillants de sauvagesse sur le quai 9 ¾, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun ami. Les larmes de Padfoot lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de son secret... son idée de faire des Maraudeurs des animagi. Les moments si précieux qu'il avait partagés avec lui. Leur premier baiser dans le placard du troisième. Leur première fois dans la salle de bain des préfets…Le fantôme des étreintes de Sirius le brûlaient maintenant qu'il avait été trahi.

Et Remus fit ce qu'il faisait depuis trois jours, il se mit à sangloter, de grosses larmes froides et lourdes qui allaient se perdre entre les craques du plancher.

O.o.O.o.O

Padfoot ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun Détraqueur en vue. Il redevint Sirius, Sirius qui n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Décidemment, la chaleur ne semblait jamais présente à la prison d'Azkaban. Un grognement presque animal s'échappa de sa gorge. Remus ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit. Et puis James et Lily qui étaient morts… trahis par ce sale petit rat de Peter Pettigrow! Il enfonça son poing dans le mur, faisant gicler le sang de ses jointures bleuies par le froid. Mais il s'en foutait, c'est à l'intérieur qu'il avait mal. Peter les avait tous trahis. Mais il l'avait trahi lui avant tout. C'était Sirius qui pâtissait des actes de Pettigrow. À cause de lui, il était condamné à finir sa vie dans cette cellule moisie, avec la réputation d'un dangereux fou furieux qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis. Et avec la haine de Remus. Mais comment Peter avait-il pu faire ça ? Il était si discret, si reservé, si drôle. Il était leur _ami._

-IL ÉTAIT NOTRE AMI ! hurla Sirius.

Mais il se tut rapidement alors qu'un Détraqueur l'approchait. Sirius devint Padfoot à nouveau, établissant un rituel qui allait perdurer des années. Il songea tristement à Remus. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours et pourtant, les souvenirs semblaient pâlir dans son esprit. Moony était son favori, Moony avait toujours été son favori. Moony avec ses cheveux pales et sa fragilité. Moony avec sa gêne et son air perdu sur le quai 9 ¾. Moony et son terrible secret. Moony et son sourire à réchauffer le Coeur. Moony et ses lèvres si douces dans le placard du troisième… et partout ailleurs. Moony et sa timidité, Moony et sa chaleur dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

Les oreilles basses, Padfoot se roula en boule et laissa échapper des petits gémissements d'animal blessé en repensant à son passé perdu…__

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you _

_Je t'ai trouvé ici, maintenant, s'il te plait, reste un moment._

_Je peux bouger quand tu es là_

_Je te tends ma vie mortelle, mais est-ce que ça sera pour toujours ?_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un sourire, te retenir jusqu'à ce que notre temps soit fait._

_Nous savons tous deux que le jour viendra, mais je ne veux pas te quitter._

Le long du passage du Saule Cogneur, Remus marchait d'un pas décidé malgré la douleur des contusions. Il irait voir Sirius à Azkaban. Il irait lui demander de rendre des comptes et peut-être lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la douleur qui l'habitait. Non,non. Il resterait calme, comme à son habitude. Mais il serait froid, si froid avec Sirius. Plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Car la chaleur l'avait quitté à jamais trois jours auparavant. Demain, c'était le jour des visites à la prison des sorciers. Demain, il irait voir celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son amant, celui qu'il avait cru son âme soeur et Remus avait mal au coeur rien que d'y penser.

_I see my vision burn, I fee__l my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry _

_A__ melody, a memory, or just one picture _

_Je vois ma vision brûler, je sens mes souvenirs se brouiller avec le temps_

_Mais je suis trop jeune pour m'en faire_

_Une mélodie, un souvenir, ou juste une photo._

Sirius pleurait quand il a entendu ses pas dans le couloir. Jamais personne n'était entré de façon aussi calme à Azkaban, il en était sûr. Mais qu'importaient les autres maintenat ? Il était seul parmi eux. Seul entre ces trois murs et ces trente-huit barreaux. Il bascula violemment la tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Les craquelures qui s'y étiraient témoignaient du temps qui avait vu mourir ici des dizaines de criminels, des dizaines de fous furieux, des dizaines de gens dont il ne faisait pas partie. Sirius serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il avait tellement froid...

-Moony...murmura-t-il dans un souffle en apercevant ce dernier debout à quelques mètres de lui.

Il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur, son affection, il avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour à n'en plus finir. Sirius avait désespérément besoin de Remus, mais il y avait ces foutus barreaux qui les séparaient, tel un mur infranchissable. Malgré son envie de ramper, sa dignité sauvage le força à se relever pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule.

-Sors-moi de là, Moony, supplia-t-il, les doigts crispés autour des barreaux. Dis-leur... dis-leur que ce n'est pas moi !

O.o.O.o.O

Remus observait Sirius en frissonnant. Le froid était glacial à Azkaban. Sirius... pleurait. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la cellule. Padfoot l'aperçut et son nom lui échappa dans un souffle. Il semblait tellement surpris de le voir là. Il regarda Sirius s'avancer vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Jamais il n'avait eut peur de Padfoot auparavant. Il commençait à penser que venir visiter Sirius n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir. Et pourtant, malgré l'horreur de son geste, Remus fut rassuré de voir qu'il était en bon état. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les paroles qui en sortirent scandalisèrent le lycanthrope.

Comment oses-tu, Sirius Black ? Tu me demandes de mentir au Ministère pour sauver ta peau alors que tu viens de condamner James, Lily et Peter ?

Sirius tiqua sur le dernier nom.

-Ne. Prononce. Plus. Jamais. Ce. Nom. En. Ma. Présence. articula Sirius, furieux d'une rage à demi-contenue. C'EST LUI ! C'est lui qui les a trahis, Remus! Tu ne comprends pas ? C'était PETER le Gardien du Secret, pas moi!

Remus était confus, il ne savait plus comment se comporter face à la rage de Sirius, ni comment réagir aux paroles qu'il criait à tous vents. Sirius, lui, se sentait à peine capable de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Sa colère le submergeait totalement.

-CE SALE RAT les a tués ! PUTAIN Rem' tu penses que j'aurais été capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Sirius recommençait à sangloter bruyamment entre ses phrases.

-Dis-le moi Remus...dis-moi que tu ne les as pas crus. Pas toi... dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas cru capable de ça... Moony...

Les yeux de Remus étaient pleins d'eau. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il était venu ici avec l'intention de faire regretter son geste à Sirius, et il avait maintenant une déclaration d'innocence et des accusations plus graves envers son autre meilleur ami sur les bras.

-Je... je suis désolé Sirius. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas toi ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me trahir, moi, ton ami, ton amant. Dis-moi la vérité, Sirius.

-JE TE LE JURE REMUS ! J'aimais James comme un frère et Lily était adorable...et Harry... il...il... mon filleul...

Remus ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui dire la vérité à propos du bébé de James et Lily, mais il se dit qu'ici, à Azkaban, cette information ne pouvait pas se révéler dangereuse.

-Harry a survécu, Sirius. Et Peter...Merlin... on n'a retrouvé qu'un seul de ses doigts!

-Je t'en prie, Remus. Crois-moi.

Remus ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et prononça ce qui devaient bien être les derniers mots qu'il aurait pensé dire ce jour-là.

-Je te crois Padfoot. Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas toi alors... je te crois.

Les sanglots de Sirius redoublèrent alors qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage. À travers les barreaux, il tentait d'attraper les mains de Remus, de lui caresser la joue, d'effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts sales.

-Je t'aime Rem'. Ne me laisse pas ici... Sors-moi de là, je t'en prie.

Remus fut touché pas les mots de son ami. Jamais Sirius n'avait prié quelqu'un. Le lycanthrope avança de quelques pas et appuya son front contre les barreaux de fer glacé. Les cheveux en bataille de Sirius lui chatouillaient le visage. Il murmura :

-Pardonne-moi Padfoot... pardonne-moi de t'avoir cru un monstre. C'était tellement clair pour tout le monde et l'émotion et tout... je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu aurais fait pareil, dis-moi que tu aurais fait pareil...

Pour seule réponse, Sirius déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. Une douce chaleur les enveloppa tous les deux, aussitôt chassée par un courant d'air glacial. Un Détraqueur avançait le long de l'allée. Moony se détacha brusquement.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Les visites sont terminées Sirius.

-Ne me laisse pas ici, Moony.

-Je...je suis désolée Padfoot. Je ne peux rien faire.

-Jure-moi que tu vas tout faire pour me sortir d'ici Rem' ! Il fait tellement froid...supplia-t-il.

-Je te jure, la prochaine fois que je viendrai, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Je.. Je t'aime Sirius.

Les lèvres du prisonnier articulèrent une réponse réciproque, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se transformait de nouveau en chien. Malgré sa douleur, Remus sourit. Padfoot avait toujours été futé. Puis, sans un regard derrière lui – sinon partir aurait été trop difficile- il quitta l'horrible prison d'Azkaban, les suppliques de Sirius résonnant toujours dans sa tête.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's __empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over _

_Saisis le jour ou meurs en regrettant le temps que tu as perdu_

_C'est vide et froid ici sans toi, trop de personnes qui ont mal._

Douze ans s'étaient écoulés, et Remus n'avait toujours pas remis les pieds à Azkaban. Il s'en voulait d'avoir échoué.

O.o.O.o.O

Douze ans s'étaient écoulés, et Sirius en avait cessé d'attendre Remus. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il en avait assez. La photo d'un rat dans la Gazette du Sorcier avait réveillé douze ans de haine profonde, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Sirius Black pour devenir le premier sorcier de l'histoire à s'être évadé d'Azkaban.

O.o.O.o.O

Deux années avaient passées, deux années de cachette, autant pour Padfoot que pour Padfoot et lui. Deux années d'ivresse, d'amour retrouvé, passionné. Deux années de répit dans cette vie qui avait été si dure avec eux. Pour Sirius, deux années de liberté enchaînée. Pour Remus, deux années de bonheur et de souvenirs. Pour Padfoot et Moony, deux années de bonheur maladroit, parfois fragile, mais qui restait là et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils étaient là, ensemble.

Deux années avait passées. Sirius venait de passer de l'autre côté du voile.

Et Remus avait froid. Si froid.

O.o.O.o.O

..Fin !

Je sais c'est un peu dark et c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose du genre mais... j'étais inspirée ! Commentaires ?


End file.
